


Разговор с музом

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creative Process, Dialogue, Humor, Naughty Sherlock, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Если бы с музом можно было бы поговорить и высказать ему свои претензии.





	Разговор с музом

— Муз, и в кого ты такой капризный? – проговорила я, поддерживая гудящую от пустого напряжения голову. Ответа я, конечно, не ожидала, а зря.

— А ты в кого такая зануда? – ответил мне приятный мужской голос. 

Резко обернувшись, я услышал хруст где-то в шейном отделе позвоночника, и в глазах у меня потемнело. Когда темень потихоньку разошлась, я смогла разглядеть приятного во всех отношениях молодого человека: темные длинные волосы разметались по обнаженным плечам, безволосая грудь с темными сосками, тонкая талия, на которой затянут узел сарона. Красивое лицо, тонкие правильные черты которого портило выражение глаз-омутов, в которых воды на сантиметр, а дальше черти штабелям.

— Ты кто? – спросила я и тут же поняла, как глуп был мой вопрос.

— Я муз, а ты еще кого-то ждала? – послышался правомерный и очень язвительный ответ. 

Я решила взять себя в руки.

— И с какого неба ты свалился, чтобы поговорить со мной?

— Надоело выслушивать твои ложные наветы на тему: какой у тебя нехороший муз, как он тебя бросает в самый нужный момент и какие гадости он тебе подсказывает. В конце концов, у меня тоже его тревожат напрасными стенаниями. Нет чтобы похвалить лишний раз, доброе слово и музу приятно. 

— Я хвалю, - возмутилась я. – Когда есть за что! Вон на Рождество я тебя захвалила просто. Столько текстов мы наваяли, да еще за короткий срок, любо дорого посмотреть. А сейчас я уже второй день буквально часами высиживаю, чтобы с трудом настучать две страницы. 

— Я же и говорю, зануда. Нужен творческий подход к распределению времени, - отмахнулся он, и в этом момент стал похож на капризную примадонну.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты муз у меня, а не у какого-нибудь знаменитого писателя. 

— Эй, да если бы я захотел… - обиделся муз. - У меня любой писателем станет!

— Вот я о том и говорю, если бы захотел! – парировала я.

Мы замолчали, мрачно поглядывая друг на друга. 

— Разве я плохо тебе помогал? – Кажется, этот лукавый змей решил подползти с другой ветки. 

— Я не говорю, что плохо, просто ты все делаешь не то, что нужно. Я с тебя прошу одно, ты же, как назло, все ставишь с ног на голову. Нужно дописать старые рассказы, ты тут же подкидываешь идеи для новых, притом таких, что отказываться просто грех. Как результат: половина моей рабочей папки и куча тетрадей исписана незаконченными опусами. 

— Ну, ты же сама всегда говоришь, что играться с непродуманным миром - глупо, а с полностью продуманным – неинтересно. 

Эта зараза, с доброй ласковой улыбкой, цитировала меня, а в это время легион чертей в его глазах издеваясь корчила рожи. 

— А ты не меня слушай, а свои обязанности выполняй. Я – автор, натура увлекающаяся и могу на что-то переключиться, а ты должен быть более ответственным, настаивать, покоя не давать. 

— Я лицо нематериальное, - сказал он и, противореча сам себе, схватил с тарелки яблоко. Довольно крепкие и острые для духа зубы впились в красный бок фрукта. По подбородку побежала вниз сладкая капля сока.

— Угу, вижу, - прокомментировала я его неаргументированный довод. 

— Ну, какие еще претензии будут? – вопросил он, дожевывая яблоко и пристраиваясь рядом на ручке дивана. Положив ногу на ногу, он продемонстрировал мне изящность лодыжки и небольшую аккуратную стопу. 

— Педикюр? – поинтересовалась я, указывая на аккуратные и блестящие ногти.

— Природное, - ослепил он меня очередной улыбкой. – Я внимательно слушаю. 

Собрав свое либидо в кулак и затолкав куда подальше, я нахмурила брови и продолжила ругаться с музом. 

— Объясни мне, почему ты всегда умудряешься извратить все то, что я задумываю?

— Прошу предъявить доказательства, - строго заявил муз, а черти достали ручки и приготовились записывать. 

— Пожалуйста: романтика становится стебом, стеб – философскими рассуждениями на отвлеченные темы, философия обрастает такой иронией, что даже твоим чертям становится тошно. 

Черти захихикали, тем самым протестуя против моего заявления. 

— А что ты делаешь с чувствами героев?! – завелась я. – Мало того, что я уже чуть ли ни во всем слэш вижу, так, когда я сдаюсь и начинаю писать его, то всегда появляется какая-то Мэри-Сью и начинает портить все картину!

— Тут нет моей вины! – воскликнул муз и замахал руками. – Ты лучше со своими доминантными личностями разберись, кому ты там из них волю даешь. Все претензии к Бесу.

Черти дружно закивали и дружно замахали своему тезке, начинающемуся материализовываться рядом. С сожалением разогнав сгущающийся в мужскую фигуру фантом, я погрозила омутному братству кулаком. 

— Да? А последняя выходка тоже на его совести? Я вот уже больше года бьюсь над фиком, только собралась с духом его дописать, так ты мне вместо серьезной магии и кровавого экшена, начинаешь рисовать картинки порнографического содержания!

— Правда?! – деланно-удивленно переспросил муз. Его длинные изящные пальцы музыканта или шулера прикоснулись к губам и нырнули в жаркую глубину рта, чтобы появиться оттуда влажными и начать свой путь вниз. Мое сердце с замиранием следило за тем, как они скользят по подбородку, по длинной шее, спускаются к груди и…

На этом месте я с трудом отвела глаза и нервно вздохнула.

— Прекрати, - тихо попросила я. 

— А что я? Я ничего, - ответил этот демон, прикинувшийся с чего-то моим музом. Я почувствовала, как он присел на корточки рядом со мной и попытался заглянуть мне в глаза. Я же смущенно отвернулась, не желая поддаваться этому искушению. Тогда он взял мои руки в свои и заговорил - тихо, спокойно, как никогда прежде: – Я тут совсем не причем, все исключительно твоя заслуга. Вместо того чтобы спорить, нужно наоборот следовать своим инстинктам. Почему ты вечно стремишься писать так, как смотришь фильм, от начала до конца? Ты даже сама так книги не читаешь. Пиши теми фрагментами, что приходят в голову. 

— Но тогда будет потерян общий стиль, и эти сцены будут смотреться инородными, - попыталась возразить я. 

— Будут смотреться – уберешь или переделаешь. Пойми, чем дольше ты так мучаешься, тем больше в тебе раздражения, тем меньше ты можешь написать. Оставь, пусть все течет своим чередом. 

В этом было разумное зерно. Но больше всего мне сейчас хотелось плюнуть на логику и просто поддаться чарам его голоса. Я еще ниже склонила голову в знак согласия и признания его правоты. Когда же я осмелилась поднять на него глаза, я увидела, как его личные черти обнимаются и радостно скачут. 

«И в кого ты такой змей?» - захотелось его спросить, но я промолчала.

— Да, а если тебе будет жалко написанного, поменяешь имена и переделаешь в миниатюру. - Его губы растянулись в хитрой улыбке, и он подмигнул. 

— Согласна, - ответила я своему демону. – Теперь приступим?

Он потянулся и коснулся губами моего лба, затем легко поднялся на ноги и, расправив свои огромные крылья, отгородил меня ими от внешнего мира. Его руки легли мне на плечи и ободряюще сжали их. 

— Итак… - зазвучал в моей голове знакомый голос.

**Author's Note:**

> Январь, 2005 г.


End file.
